The present disclosure relates to resolving conflicts between processes, and more specifically to methods, systems, and computer program products for resolving conflicts between multiple processes across common mediums.
In today's society, individuals often utilize a variety of hardware processes and software processes during daily activities, such as watching television, using hand held devices, using data center systems, operating air conditioners, etc. In addition, individuals may have concurrent processes that each requires a user's attention. This proliferation of concurrent processes makes conflicts possible wherein conflicting processes are incompatible or may otherwise cause an undesirable result.
Users may have their own preferences with respect to how they wish to address processes that are in conflict. Certain devices or programs may utilize localized logic to handle conflicts.
However, localized conflict resolution may not be able to consider user preferences or parameters, such as location, time, and other contextual parameters. This can lead to undesirable conflict resolution as well as downtime and revenue loss.